Rio of The Dead (The Rewrite)
by Hyrum The Outcast
Summary: A strange new virus is sweeping across the eastern side of Brazil, and neighboring countries. When the strange virus hits home, a group of birds are doing into a fight for survival.. please review!
1. The Car-Mine

If you would've told me, that that day I went into the city hell would rise and heaven fall. I would've said your were insane... but if you did, and I was the one who was insane, that would have been true.

RIO OF THE DEAD

The sun shown on the city of Rio De Janeiro and the day was a bright, 75*F and sunny. No one would have seen what was coming.

Port traffic was heavy, as usual. Only this time, a ship drifted in. The monitors called the ships bridge twice and no answer... the ghost ship rolled into port. If that ship would've drifted of to sea... this day would not be known as D-day... only the D meant dead.

"Uau, nunca vi um navio fantasma antes. Bem, o tempo para descarregar a carga." **(Wow, never saw a ghost ship before, well time to unload the cargo.)**

As the man got aboard the S.S Viajante **(traveller)** there twas an eerie sound... something like a moan. The man looked to his left, and on his right a person stood, face and cloths covered in blood... this person slowly walked towards the man. By the time the man saw this person, he had already sank his breath into his right pectoral.

10 hours 30 minutes to zero time.

There in the market, stood a barn owl and a falcon. The barn owl was gesturing to get a move on.

"Hey, Tomada it would be a great day to get your girl and go down to the ocean, you know. Have a little fun." He said and looked at the now blushing falcon.

"That sounds great... but... umm..." Tomada looked down. Looking quite displeased

"But what? It would be fun, you never know how important family is until you lose them." The barn owl known as Hyrum said looking off to the distance.

"True, but I just have a bad feeling about it... can we, go downtown instead?" He said shuffling his talons. Hyrum looked at him smiling

"Sure, buddy." He padded him on his wing and the duo flew off. In down town the pair was looking for something to do.

"We can still go to the beach, if you'd like." The barn owl said as the flew above the walking crowds, something was up. Their expressions were full of fear and their eyes shown with dread.

"No, I am telling you that is a bad is idea." Tomada said shaking his head, he truly felt like a reliable thing was about to happen.

"Fine, since these streets are way to crowded, how about we set of to your old friends house, isn't he the black owl... right?" Hyrum asked as the flew downtown

"Yeah, maybe... I could get Sorrel before if that's fine with you." He said as Hyrum gazed down as a police car zoomed by.

"Sure, sounds good. I can see if my sister can come too... we can have a party! Better yet, invite anyone you want." Hyrum said his eyes shown with excitement.

"Yeah, yeah.. sounds fine... I'm sure I can do that." He said looking weary, Hyrum noticed this

"Well, you don't have to... or is something the matter?" Hyrum asked out of curiosity. His falcon friend was usually much more upbeat and happy.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He said looking away. Hyrum _normally_ would've kept asking him what was wrong, but he figured it would not make things better.

"Okay, let's get going back to our holllows and alert the rest of our party." Hyrum said as he banked back towards the trees and jungle. So the pair flew up to the jungle as Tomada looked back, he saw a mass of police and he just barely heard the sound of gun fire coming from the port.

"Yeah.. let's get a move on." He said a little nervous, Hyrum however took this as a sign of happiness and excitement.

"Good idea!" They flew faster to Hyrum's hollow on top they arrived there. Hyrum opens the door to his old hollow. So many memories here. "Home sweet home..." He said and sat on the couch. Tomada still looking nervous

"If it's okay... I- I'm gonna go get Sorrel okay?" He said looking into Hyrum's hollow. Hyrum nodded

"Sure thing, see you later buddy!" Hyrum called as Tomada flew away. Hyrum sighed and looked at his hollow. "Well.. I guess I can bring chips and margaritas.. but something tells me I may not nee-" his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hyrum got up and opened it

"Hello Sir!" A Lanner Falcon said and pushed his way inn Hyrum turned around

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked giving him a look as he pushed a chair to block the door.

"Sir, my name is Carmine... and we need to protect ourselves! They are coming!" Carmine said as he looked around Hyrum storage space for a weapon.

"What did you take... listen I am sure no one is coming after you." Hyrum said holding out his wings. As soon as those words escaped his mouth there was a pointed in the door.

"Sir stand back!" Carmine said as he found Hyrum's pistol he kept for self defense.

"Hey.. watch that!" Hyrum whispered as the knocks grew louder, Hyrum grew more nervous

"Sir I would like to inform you that I would answer the door.. only stand back a little, so I can get the shot off. " Carmine said, gesturing to opens the door. Hyrum nodded and reluctantly opened the door. Carmine held the pistol tighter as a blue Macau walked in

"Hello?" A male blue macaw appeared at the door. Carmine put down the pistol, and shrugged relieved

"Thank goodness it's you! Sir this is my friend Husky." Carmine said, Husky nodded.

"Thanks for the introduction Carmine, and I am sorry for him running in here. He says he saw a dead bird come back to life in the port... don't laugh... he is terrified now." He said and Carmine nodded.

"Hello Husky, I am Hyrum... welcome to my hollow. Is there anything I can do for you?" Hyrum said. As soon as he finished is sentence there was another knock at the the door. Carmine looked up

"Come in!" Hyrum looked at him bewildered

"Did I say-" Before Hyrum could finish Alex, Skyler, Jameson, Tomada, Sorrel and Wayne appears at the door

"Cheers mate! I brought the party here!" Tomada said as Alex held out some wine no one took time in noticing Carmine with a pistol and a strange new Blue macaw.

"Yeah.. full house... how fun." Hyrum said sarcastically. Carmine however with his friendly nature, popped out from behind Hyrum

"Hey guys! Come on in!" He said waving the pistol at them as a "friendly" gester. Hyrum rolled his eyes and his group of friends jumped back at the sight of the firearm

"Oh shit!" Wayne said and pushed Tomada in front of him. Hyrum stepped up

"Hello.. there is a lot of explaining to do." He said half joking half not. The others nodded. Husky looked out side at the city

"Lots of police activity today... somethings up." Husky said, Carmine nodded and

"And maybe if we watch the TV we could find out.." Alex said as he walked in.

"Indeed" Hyrum arrested at the group walked in.

 **Well, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait. I hope you enjoyed.. and in the review tell me who your new favorite Character is so I can add more of them later on. Also, if you had a follow or a favorite on this past story please do it again! :) Till then, Hyrum out.**


	2. Gathering Storm

**Hello, I am gonna try and keep updating constantly.. but you know me. So anyway on with this chapter.**

 _Chapter Two: Gathering Storm_

As the group walked into Hyrum's hollow, Hyrum noticed one missing, but he brushed it off.

"So, did you guys here of that new restaurant in the city?" Tomada asked casually. As he did so Carmine nodded

"Yeah, it was a nice looking one. I have friend who "has" an apartment near there. Apparently she pays rent by pick pocketing. Funny right?" Carmine said and set the handgun on a table. Hyrum shrugged

"Of course, why didn't I just think of going there." Hyrum muttered as he looked into his kitchen. Alex walked up to him and patted his shoulder

"A house party is better... more fun and creative." He said and handed him the wine. Hyrum nodded in agreement

"Can just turn the TV on and find out why the police are everywhere?" Tomada asked as he and Sorrel sat next to each other. The odd, but perfect couple had a history long before this.

"Sure thing man." Wayne said and went to the remote and turned it on. He flipped through the channels as Hyrum and Alex prepared the snacks and drinks.

"Stop here." Sorrel said as the social news on English pooped up. Everyone stoped yo look at the news

"Breaking news at four: There has been a virus spreading across much of Brazil, and has now landed in Rio. As police are reporting the victims coming back to life. We are he with Doctor Piper Marlow of the American CDC." The reporter said and the camera flashed to a woman in the CDC. The group looked more intently at the TV

"Thank you, the CDC is trying to figure out where and what this new virus is before it does effect Europe and the States. However there meh be some time needed..." the TV cut out and Hyrum shrugged

"Damn! It's always the TV... why must it be so hard to-" Hyrum was cut off by Carmine excitedly yelled

"Thats what she said!" The surrounding group laughed at the crude humour. Tomada didn't.

"I am going to go find some food so we can make a shelter here." He said looking around at Hyrum's hollow. Alex nodded

"I could board up the windows." He offered to which Hyrum nodded

"Tomada and I can go get food... unless someone else wants to come." Hyrum asked looking at them, Carmine, Wayne and Husky raised there wing. Hyrum looked at the three.

"Wayne, they need some help preparing here, is it okay if you stay?" Tomada asked. The Scarlet Macaw nodded and jumped over the couch to land on the chair

"Sure thing." He said, Carmine looked out the window.

"We would go now. If you'd like I could show you Evie." Carmine said and grabbed the handgun. Hyrum gave Tomada a look to which Tomada replied

"Safety first bud." Hyrum caught the send there and looked at the other birds.

"If we are not back in three hours, come looking for us." He said and the trio walked out the door.

 ** _Nine Hours too Zero Time_**

The birds flew into the streets which were completely bare from the panic, trashes lined the streets and a few cars were abandoned.

"You think they would still try to keep order even though this city has been invaded by the dead." Carmine said as he saw the post apocalyptic city.

"You said it.." Hyrum agreed as they flew towards the market

"Yeah like it's "Rio of The Dead funny how things can be so familiar yet not-" Tomada was cut off by Hyrum shushing him as he heard what sounded like thunder... or bombs? Hyrum couldn't figure it out

"Sounds like a storm.." Carmine said looking around, Hyrum nodded wearily

"Yeah.. a storm." He said, but deep in his head he had a bad feeling. Carmine, however, was immune to such thoughts as he was optimistic.. usually...

"You know, I hope that there is a guitar store near the market.. I've always wanted to get one. I know how to play.. it would be nice" Carmine said as the neared the market.

"Hey, maybe if there is one near there, you can take it." Tomada said he liked the sound of guitar and also he kinda liked how some people can still find a way to be happy in dark times.

"Aww.. thanks." Carmine said as the landed near the market. To his delight, there was a guitar shop.

"Have fun, remember see anything use your pistol!" Tomada called as Carmine flew into the shop. Hyrum shrugged _"More like my pistol.."_ he thought.

"Okay, grab food that can last a few days." Tomada said and hurried into the market. Hyrum followed suit. As they collected bread and canned soup.. Tomada began to worry that Carmine was in trouble, or worse, the whole group was in trouble... but he kept his mind at bay.

"Tomada! I think we have enough! Time to head back!" Hyrum yelled as they had two bags filled with food.

"Okay! It almost feels bad yo be taking it without paying." Tomada said when Hyrum hit up to him

"True, but we need this. Let's go find Carmine." Hyrum said and walked into the guitar store. Hyrum walked in yo the store, it's lights where off and most of the Windows broken.

"Wow, these people must have been seriously rioting.." Tomada said as he you saw the scene before them. Hyrum nodded

"Carmine!" He called looking around. Almost as soon as he said that, the Lanner Falcon appeared in a flash with a very nice crafted acoustic guitar.

"Two thousand American dollars this one here it was way back in the store with is case." Carmine explained as he strapped it on his back.

"Alright than let's go." Hyrum said and the birds walked towards the exit. When the emerged Hyrum heard something..

"Well I wonder if I can show you Evie-" Carmine was silenced by a look from Tomada noticing Hyrum's intent gaze as he listened.

"Carmine? Where have you been?" A female voice sounded from the roof of the guitar shop. Hyrum and Tomada turned around to see a female Barn Owl much like Hyrum only shorter and more elegant.

"Evie! these are my friends, Hyrum and Tomada!" Carmine called and flew up to where Evie was standing.

"Hello Hyrum and Tomada.. how are you?" She asked as they both flew up as well. Tomada nudged a staring Hyrum

"We are fine. Yourself?" Tomada answers for them. Hyrum nodded and blinked twice before replying

"Yes... Yeah we are fine." He said looking wide eyed. Evie looked at Tomada as if asking "Is he like this normally?". Tomada gave a shrug

"Okay, follow me." She then lofted into the air and headed for a luxury apartment building. Tomada and Carmine followed suit, while Hyrum just kept staring...

"C'mon!" Carmine called as they flew with Evie. Hyrum shook himself again

"Yeah right.. coming!" He said and the group flew to where Evie lived.

When the group arrived at a decent sized apartment Evie unlocked the door

"Come this way.. " She said and turned on the lights to her house. Tomada starred in awe at the apartment while Hyrum's eyes drifted elsewhere.

"Evie, did you here about the virus?" Carmine said as she sat on a chair. Tomada sat on a couch facing the TV and Hyrum sat on a couch

"See him?," she pointed to where a awestruck Hyrum lay, "I moved that there so the things can't get in." She said and sat on the same couch as Hyrum

"Wow.. that's smart Evie.." Hyrum said gazing at her. Evie turned to him

"Thanks... H-Hyrum isn't it?" She asked. Hyrum nodded, he never felt this way yo another bird before.

"Yep. That's me.." he said as Tomada almost laughed at his childish expression. Evie was about to rely when Carmine started to play a nice tune...

"My girl, my girl don't lie to me.. tell me where did you sleep last night.. in the pines, in the pines where the sun don't ever shine I would shiver the whole night through.." Carmine sang.

Evie and Tomada looked at him and Hyrum looked a Evie... this song he thought captured just about everything right now.

"Her husband was a hard working man, just about a mile from here, his head was found in a driving wheel.. but his body never was found.." Carmine's song was cut off by a crash of thunder. Evie looked out side the window she sighed

"Looks like a gathering storm..."

 **Well, another chapter gone to pass. The song Carmine was playing/signing was a song covered by Nirvana called "Where did you sleep last night." Well see you later! Hyrum out...**


	3. Good Question

_Chapter 3 Good Question_

Evie turned back to them, looking back at Hyrum

"So, why are you here?" She asked, however because Hyrum was still in a love struck gaze, Carmine answered for him.

"We needed to get food for his friends fortifying is hollow. Why?" He added looking at Tomada then back to her. Evie smiled

"Well, I am coming with you. Nothing like me to stop the "zombies"." She said with a laugh. Tomada looked amused

"What are they anyway?" He asked the entire group. Hyrum shook his head in reply

"No clue." He responded, Carmine looked out the window... moments later back to his friends

"We should stay here." He simply said. Hyrum and Tomada snapped their attention to him

"Why?" They both said at the same time. Carmine slowly answered

"Well.. you see I am not forgetting about them. It's just.. this place is safer. One it's on the sixteenth floor, two it's big and three we could have a sick-ass party." He looked at them expecting an answer.

"Okay fine... you and Tomada can go get them while me and Evie stay here." Hyrum said glancing at Tomada. However Tomada didn't like this plan

"Hyrum and I will go get them, Evie and Carmine will stay here. They can prepare for the "visitors" we will be bringing back." He said and shot a "you better listen look" to Hyrum, he shrugged

"Sure, let's go." Hyrum said and grabbed the handgun and took off with Hryum. Carmine turned back to Evie

"How are they gonna get back in if we board up the windows?" He asked. Evie looked at him puzzled

"Good question."

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Tomada and Hyrum flew side-by-side. He looked down and saw a pawn shop.

"Hey, you need a weapon.. just in case..." Hyrum said and banked towards the shop.

"Uh, okay..." Tomada said and followed him into the shop. Hyrum was already looking around, he saw some nice pottery.. the average at a shop like this. Tomada was also looking too, he saw ,behind the checkout, a Tomahawk and a couple more handguns.

"Hyrum! I think I've found them!" He called. Hyrum looked in his detection.

"Nice find, you take the tomahawk.. Tomada?" He looked up and noticed a hike in the ceiling that the wires chewed away. Tomada walked up next to him

"You watch this, I'll get the items." Tomada said and flew up into the gun/knives rack and to a handgun for him and one for Carmine. Then he took the _tomahawk_ for himself.

"Finished yet!" Hyrum called from where he stood. Tomada called back

"Almost! It's heavier than it looks you know!" He called. Just as he finished Hyrum, with his Barn Owl good hearing, heard the slightest _"hisssssssss..."_

"Hey... umm did you here that?" He whispered to Tomada as he walked back up to his side.

"No, and it was probably just the wind." He replied. Then Hyrum heard it again. This time louder, Hyrum began to feel vulnerable.

"Yeah, we need to go." He said backing up as the hissing grew louder. Tomada walked with him

"I wonder if the birds can turn "zombie" to..." Tomada said glancing behind them. Hyrum looked at the hole in the roof, the blackness had a glow of yellow eyes.

"You might have your answer.." Tomada glanced at Hyrum as he pointed his wing up to the hole. Ever so slowly a zombie bird, with black Matthew feathers and a set of menacing yellow eyes fell down from the ceiling. Hyrum and Tomada slowly backed up.

"Hey! Should we head back now?" Tomada whispered to Hyrum, he turned up face the exit and then the hellish bird stumbling too them. He quickly got an idea.

"Tomada, you go back to get Evie and Carmine, whilst I will go back and help Alex and the rest board up my hollow." Hyrum explained, Tomada nodded, handed him the handgun and just before taking off,

"Good luck my friend." The he turned and flew out leaving Hyrum along to go and help the others, the stormy sky greeting him as he flew east towards the jungle where he knew the rest of his friends were preparing his home, for the end of time as it seemed.

 **Rio Øf The** **Dead.**

 **Wow. It feels like it has been forever since I last updated this story. I am so excited to be continuing this story. Sorry for the short chapter, it was just a snake peak at what's to come, and I hope you are all ready for Rio Øf The Dead which has slowly come back to life...**


	4. Status Report

**I know I left the Rio Community awhile back... however I may try to come back now.**

 **Anyway the real reason I am posting this update is that... well I went back and read Rio of The Dead... and I just couldn't help myself but wounded why I stoped writing it... now that I have inspiration (No more writers block)... I I will be Continuing Rio of The Dead! ¥ay!**

 **So , I will try and post the next chapter by... least say 7-10 days form now. Okay? No guarantees on how it will come out... haven't written in weeks. Seed ya'll soon! ~ Hyrum**

 **Rîø øf Thê Ðëâd...**


End file.
